


waking up

by permets_tu



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: and angels weep





	waking up

"Pierre." 

Andrey is almost always a serious man, but there is a look in his eyes that Pierre can't quite place, and it worries him. 

"Andrey," he says tentatively. 

Andrey closes his eyes. Pierre continues to worry, feeling a weight in his chest. He does not speak.

When Andrey opens his eyes, he takes Pierre's hands in his.

"I love you," he says. 

The weight in Pierre's chest immediately vanishes and is replaced by a feeling of breathlessness, accompanied by tears suddenly burning in his eyes. Pierre has never heard these words in earnest before, and they awaken a deep emotion within him. 

"Andrey," he says. His voice breaks. 

"You, love me?" He struggles to get the words past his lips as he feels the tears well up.

"Yes, Pierre, I love you," says Andrey, holding tighter to Pierre's hands, "Surely you knew?" 

"I've never had anyone love me before," Pierre whispers. The dam breaks, and he lets out a sob. 

"Mon amour," says Andrey, pulling Pierre into his arms. He holds him close to his chest and Pierre embraces him in return, burying his face in his chest He continues to hold Pierre while he cries, rubbing his back and sometimes kissing his temple. 

Eventually Pierre pulls away and wipes the remaining tears off of his face. "My apologies," he says, punctuating his words with a soft smile.   
"I love you," Andrey says, again, cupping Pierre's face, "There is no need for apologies."

"I love you, too," replies Pierre. "I neglected to reciprocate before because I was so overwhelmed but I love you, Andrey. Your confession makes me the happiest man in all of Russia." Andrey smiles, a smile with teeth that could light up the world, and kisses Pierre gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
